


Unforeseeable Encounter

by MissCockles



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCockles/pseuds/MissCockles
Summary: Skylar Holmes is prepared to meet her new drum instructor Jared Leto, but what she doesn't expect is to find his big brother Shannon waiting for her instead. Shannon and Skylar hit it off okay, but their "okay" turns into something else. Something better.
Relationships: Shannon Leto/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Drumming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one single picture of Shannon to help settle the mood for the chapter. If you don't like that plan, let me know and I'll gladly change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE DECIDED TO PUT CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO TOGETHER

**DRUMMING LESSONS AVAILABLE FOR BEGINNERS, TAUGHT BY FAMOUS MUSICIAN. CALL TODAY.**

My eyes grew wide as they read the title once, twice, three times. Famous musician? Who? Were they from a band, or just a solo guy claiming to be famous?

I shook my head. Just because I had graduated with a music major doesn’t mean I would grapple for the smallest opportunity. _Of course, it would get my foot in the door of actually learning something I’ve always wanted._ If they really were famous, maybe they’d let me get my name out in the world. _And then_ I _would be famous._

Sighing, I looked around my small studio apartment. The dusty grey window shades covered most of the sun from the few windows I had, making the room darker. My basic set-up of a red loveseat with rips here and there, a small wooden table for eating, an antique rug beneath it, and an older style tv that could at least get cable, and my twin sized bed. White walls, wood flooring throughout. Good enough for an overachiever with no real work skills and a boring retail job. _I could do with some good luck,_ I thought. If learning how to play drums with this ad can get my foot out there, who knows. I tapped the number on the ad still staring ominously at me through my phone screen and pulled it to my ear, waiting for it to ring.

On the second ring, I sucked in a breath as a male voice came through the phone.

“Hello? This is the Leto Hotline, may I help who’s calling?”

“L-Leto? Like...Jared Leto? The-”

“ _Yes_ , now can I help you?”

“S-sorry,” I gushed, taking a deep breath. “I saw the ad about the, um…” my eyes trailed over the small computer desk in front of me, lost for words. “Oh! The drumming lessons.”

“Oh, I see. Excuse me for a moment.”

“Sure, no prob-” music started playing in my ear and I let out another deep breath. “Oh my God, these lessons are by _Jared Leto_ ,” I bit my lip and quietly squealed like a little girl. I knew him from movies but only listened to a few of his songs. But of course, I knew him, every girl in LA knew who Jared Leto was. _I’ll have to listen to more when this phone call is over,_ I told myself.

“Are you still there, miss?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m still here.”

“Will you be able to meet him at the Beverly Hills Luxury Hotel on Friday at 5 in the afternoon?”

I looked up at the calendar above my desk, _three days away. I can do this._ “Yeah, that’s completely fine. Should I bring anything? My ID, money?”

“No, just bring your person and your license. That will be all. If you have any questions, you may call this number back. Mister Leto will be awaiting your arrival for Friday. If there are no more questions, Miss...ah. I never asked. What is your name?”

“Skylar, I’m Skylar Holmes.”

“Miss Holmes, then. We will see you on Friday. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye-”

The phone went silent and I continued to hold it to my ear, my eyes locked on the calendar on the wall. “Oh my God.” I breathed, closing my eyes.”I can’t believe I just did that.”

Placing the phone on the desk, I sat back, taking slow, deep breaths. “I’m going to meet _Jared Leto_ on Friday at a _luxury_ hotel.” I couldn’t seem to get my head to grasp this reality. This simple girl with a boring life.

I sat up and picked my phone up again, scrolling to find my friend and hit dial. I stood, suddenly pacing and unable to stop.

“Oh my God, Meg!” I screamed as soon as she answered, jumping up and down. “You won’t believe what I just did!”

“Did you….finally get laid?” She asked, laughing.

“No!”

“Find a boy? Tell your coworker to get lost? Get a huge promotion? What is it?”

“No, no, no, oh my God, you’re not going to believe this! Okay, remember that band we listened to once, but not for long. Thirty Seconds to Mars?” I asked, giggly and breathing fast.

“Yeah, what of it? They were good, but we never got into them.”

“Okay, and the main guy, Jared? The actor?”

“Yes...where’s this going, Sky? You hook up with him or something?”

“I’m meeting him _this_ Friday to talk about drumming lessons!” I screamed again, pulling on my hair. “There was an ad online, and I called because why not? I could use a new hobby. And _he’s_ the one teaching!”

I could hear her screaming over the phone, too. Even though she lived in Michigan, she was still my best friend. “I can’t believe it, Sky! You’re going to meet a real life celeb, and I’m not gonna be with you!” She fake sobbed, and I laughed.

“It’s okay, I’ll make sure to give you all the details when I get back home. But not _only_ am I meeting him, but I’m going to the Beverly Hills Luxury Hotel to meet him.”

“That is _totally_ fucking awesome, Sky. I’m so happy for you. I thought living in L.A. was gonna ruin you, but you’re doing _so_ good. I can’t believe it. My little Skylar is all grown up.” She sniffled but followed it with a chuckle. “Please call me when you get home Friday, okay? I don’t care if it’s one in the morning here. I will pick that phone up like it’s a crying baby. Don’t test me.”

* * *

I walked up to the front doors to the hotel three days later, my hand shaking as I reached for the handle. I grabbed the handle and stopped taking a long, deep breath. “I can do this,” I told myself, “if not for me, then do it for Meg so I can rub it in her face.” I smirked, pulling the door open wide.

Stepping into the hotel, I gasped, my fears forgotten as I stared at the large expanse of lobby space. A large chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, immediately behind it was the reception counter. Two pairs of teal chairs sat on opposite sides, surrounded by a dark red wooden section with tables in the center. I slowly walked forward, my eyes unable to catch everything at once. The white walls, the gold trim, and the shiny tile floor.

My eyes caught the attention of my reflection in one of the glass windows and I stopped, turning to look at myself to calm down once more. “I can do this,” I murmured, looking over my black heels, black skinny jeans, and my favorite white ruffled blouse. My silver drop earrings hung from my ears, and my wavy black hair hung down in waves, trying to cover my brown eyes.

I nodded once, tucked my hair back over my shoulder, and continued walking with confidence to the reception counter.

“Hello, welcome to the Beverly Hills Luxury Hotel, may I help you sign in?” A woman with blonde hair in a tight bun, wearing a long black dress smiled at me behind the counter. Her blue eyes striked what felt like my soul.

“U-um. I’m looking for a Mister Jared Leto, I’m supposed to meet him here at five.” I replied, pulling my gaze from her’s and taking my ID out of my pocket. “I’m Skylar Holmes, if that helps any.”

“Oh! Miss Skylar, I was told to await your arrival. Mister Leto is waiting for you in the conference room to give you guys some privacy. Would you like me to escort you?” She shook her head, waving away my ID.

Tucking my ID back in my pocket, I smiled. “Yes, please. I’ve never been here before.”

The woman quickly came around the counter, gesturing down a long hallway. “Down this way, please, Skylar. My name is Vanessa, I’ll be happy to help you after your meeting, if you need anything.”

Following her down the hallway, the antique looking rug muffling the tapping of our heels on the floor. A few doors came and went, all black against the white walls, and then she stopped. “This is our Waldorf Room, Mister Leto is awaiting you inside. We have a strict policy with him that you keep anything said or done in this room a secret, but he’ll probably repeat that to you anyway. Good luck, Miss Holmes.” She nodded once and headed back the way we came, my eyes following her as she went. I was shaking again, now that I was alone my worries rushed back.

I stared at the shiny black door, willing my heartbeat to calm down.  _ This is it _ , I thought.  _ I’m going to meet Jared Leto in a private room. Should I knock or just enter? _ Shaking my head, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.  _ I can do this. _

I knocked twice and then slowly opened the door, leaning in as it opened. My eyes darted around the room, and rested on a man sitting in the far chair along the long decorated table. A large screen was hanging behind him, covering one of the windows. Windows took up the whole outside wall, the paint a soft cream, a matching cream and brown rug covered the floor. Fancy mats sat at every chair at the table, with a small stack of lined paper and a water bottle at each. The bottle next to the man had already been opened, some of the water missing.

The man was looking at me, his lips in a thin line, elbows on the table and his fingers interlocked. His hazel eyes stared, looking over me as I stepped into the room. He had short, ruffled brown hair, bangles on his right wrist, tattoos on the inside of his right arm, and covering his upper left shoulder. He wore a black tank, and ripped blue jeans with large white high-top sneakers.

I gulped, meeting his eyes. He looked so angry. This definitely wasn’t Jared. “I-um. I’m looking for, um, Jared Leto…?” My statement ended as a question, and I tucked my hair back behind my ears, my gaze rushing to the floor.

He immediately laughed, sitting back in the chair and putting his hands behind his head. “Of course,” he muttered. “You’d be looking for my brother, everyone does.” Sighing, he stood, pushing the chair back. “Close enough,” he stepped towards me. “I’m  _ Shannon _ Leto, Jared’s older brother.”

Even in my heels he was a couple inches taller, and I had to glance up to meet his eyes. “Sh-Shannon,” I repeated, grabbing his outstretched hand and shaking it. “I’m so sorry for the mix up, the man I spoke to on the phone never specified, he just said ‘Mister Leto’, so I assumed…I don’t know your band very well, only a few songs.” I admitted, rushing out to defend myself. I noticed another, four lines on his throat that looked like morse code.

“Ah, yeah, I get it.” He cleared his throat and held his arm out to the table, “take a seat. You’re here for the ad, I was told.” He didn’t wait for me to sit, and went back to his chair, plopping down into the seat and leaning back, watching my every move. I walked over and pulled out the chair a couple down from him, not wanting to be too close but not far away he’d have to speak louder for me to hear. My gaze went out to the world outside the windows, watching the wind ruffle the palm trees.

“So, Skylar, right? Nice name. You wanna drum, why? Why’d you click my ad?” He opened the bottle with a crackle of the plastic and I pulled my gaze away.

“Um, well… I graduated with a music major, and I learned quite a few of the orchestra instruments, but never the drums. I’ve been interested in a long time to learn, it just seemed so different from all the other instruments.” My eyes roamed over his arms and torso, he was definitely fit. “But now I’m starting to think I might not be qualified for it,” I murmured, clearing my throat. “I’m not exactly fit, and if I’m right, I’m going to assume you’re that big because of the drumming…”

He smirked, as if finding my statement funny. “Drums are the heartbeat to the music, Skylar. Almost every song made has drums in it somewhere, but they keep the tempo. The rhythm. You can’t have a good song without the heart. And you’re right, some of this is from drumming. So, you got a gym membership?”

_ Right to the point, I see _ . I shook my head, “no. There’s one down the block from my apartment, but I never went in there...am I going to have to start? I suppose I can scrounge up a few more bucks to pay for it.”

“You’re short on money?”

“Yeah… I work at a retail store, I don’t make much. Especially in a place like LA, but I love it here. It called to me, so I came.” I pushed my hair back behind my ear again, dropping my gaze.

“I got some gym stuff at my place you can use while we do lessons, if that’s fine with you. You don’t have to pay extra. Consider it part of the training process.” He smiled, “I mean, I’ll work out with you. I don’t take it easy, either. So you’ll have to come full force or not at all.”

I gulped, meeting his eyes. He was completely serious. I’ve never exercised a day in my life, minus gym in school. Could I really do this? Of course I could, maybe I’d even run into Jared eventually, and maybe my dreams would work out.

“You’re on.” I grinned, “when do we start?”


	2. This is...War?

Three months have passed since I became Shannon’s student. We met three days a week, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Friday afternoons. The weekends were our break, and I worked during the week. I had Shannon’s personal phone number, in case anything came up and we couldn’t meet. It happened a few times, I had to work overtime, or Jared needed him for extra hours for a new album. But we understood. We were flexible.

We were also friends at this point. As much time as we spent training and working out, we spent joking and talking. I learned about his troubled childhood, his dark past. And he learned how alone I am out here in LA, coming from a small town in Michigan. We connected, and I didn’t mind the age gap between us. You’d think he was still in his 30s with the way he acts and moves. I was close to 30, but still had plenty of time. At just 26, I was still a child compared to his 50.

I was growing muscle, too. His workout plan was effective, and I hadn’t felt this great in years. I started secretly crushing on customers that came in the store, and, embarrassingly enough, dreamt of Shannon a time or two. I haven’t touched another guy since my high school years, and even that was brief. I haven’t had this self confidence since my high school years. Shannon was bringing the good out in me, and most days he looked happier than the grumpy man I met at the hotel three months ago.

I couldn’t ask for a better teacher.

It was Friday night now. Exactly three months ahead. Puffing, I pushed the weights above my head once more and then lay them on the rack. I lay there for a moment, staring at the soft cream ceiling, catching my breath.

“Sky?” He called, entering the workout room. He had various weights scattered throughout, a treadmill in the corner facing a wall of mirrors, and the weight bar I was laying on in the center of the room. The floor was soft rubbery mat, and the walls were a cement grey.

“Yeah,” I answered, sitting up. My tank top was a copy of one of his, black with white “Thirty Seconds to F#%ing Mars” text down the front, and my shorts were white and only went halfway to my knees. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but some had strayed, sticking to my face during my workout.

Shannon looked worried, his eyes dark as he came in and paced in front of me. He was wearing a matching tank, and black and red shorts that went just past his knees. Black shoes hitting the mat. “I need you to not take this the wrong way, or overreact.” He let out a deep breath, still refusing to look my way. _At least he stopped moving._

“Let it out, big boy.” I teased, “we got things to do.”

“Well, the band has an invite to a fancy dinner tomorrow night for the coming VMAs, and, well, did you want to be my date? Not that you’ll actually be my date, but I mean...shit.” He ran his hands through his hair. “There’ll be dancing, because some of us are playing - we’ll be playing. But I didn’t know if you were into that kinda thing, I mean, public and all-”

“Sure, sounds fun. Fancy food and fancy dresses. I can show off my nice guns,” I grinned, flexing my arm. “Maybe even hook up,” I giggled, standing.

He glared at me and I held my hands up. “Chill out, you’re making it awkward. You saying I can’t hook up with anyone from the party? You’re a real bummer.” He closed his eyes and sighed loud, rubbing his forehead.

“That’s not...never mind.”

I frowned, placing my hands on his face, I pulled his gaze down to me. “Shan, come on. I’m teasing. I know what you meant by date, and I wouldn’t leave with some random stranger anyway. Don’t worry about it so much. Besides, I’m going to meet your brother and all of these famous people, imagine how I’m going to feel!” I shook my head, dropping my hands.

He chuckled, watching my hands drop. “Right. The _Mister Leto_ you always wanted to meet. Let me call _Mister Leto_ and let him know you’re coming. But don’t you dare leave me behind for some dude, Skylar!”

I giggled and put my hands up again, shaking my head. “No, sir. I’ll stick by you like a lost puppy. Promise.”

“Good. You done your workout?” He asked, heading towards the door.  
“Just as you came in, actually. You were really late today. I didn’t think you were going to show.”

“Sorry, I got caught up. Go ahead and get changed, I’ll meet you at the set.” He smiled as he left the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

I huffed, the weight and nerves of tomorrow crashing into me. _Shit,_ I thought. _People are gonna talk. There’s probably going to be paparazzi, and there’s going to be noise...what did I agree to?_ I shook my head, heading out of the room, knowing I’ll have to call Meg later.

Shannon’s place was decent sized, the workout room connected to the garage. There was a white Ducati, and a black Charger. I rolled my eyes, not caring much about cars but remembering when he had shown me around the first time. I walked past both, wiping my wet hair back.

In the three months since I started working with him, he’s given me my own small room to change, and a connected bathroom with the basics so I could shower. He really was serious about my fitness, and there was never a day where I didn’t have to shower before hitting the drums.

He splurged on me our second day. Once I realized what I was walking into and proved myself, he took me shopping during our session time. Bought me a few outfits to wear, one being the workout set, and two for drums. Hygiene products, feminine products, shoes. Anything I would need at his place so I wouldn’t have to carry anything between our places and work.

I giggled, remembering that day at the mall as I made my way through the rest of the house. It was mostly wood floors, with large windows and a white marbled kitchen. He didn’t like fancy housewares, but he sure did have a big TV and surround system. It was almost like staying at a beach hotel, with the wooden furniture and white cushions.

Even the bedroom was made of the same material, and the bathroom complimented the kitchen with the white marble. I don’t know what Shannon’s room looked like, but I know what door it’s behind and what door the main bathroom is. He never let me inside of either, and I was fine with that. I had no reason to go in there anyway.

“Deal’s off if I ever find out you went in either of those,” he had threatened. “There’s no use for you to go into either of them. You have your own bed and your own bathroom. I like some of my life private from the rest of the world, and that includes you.”

It hurt to hear those words, but I understood. Being famous must be hard. I haven’t touched his door since.

I also never stayed the night. I was never invited, and it made me blush just thinking about it. Sure, I’ve seen Shannon without a shirt plenty of times, both in training and while jamming out. But the thought of sleeping under the same roof with him only a few doors away made me shake.

I finally stepped out of the shower, feeling fresh after the workout. I heard him knock on the door to the bathroom, clearing his throat. “I need to ask you something before we start today, if you, uh, want to meet me in the kitchen afterwards? I’m sorry to intrude…”

“It’s okay. I’ll be right there.” I called back, blushing as I remembered where I had left my clothes strung out on the bed. _He knows what my panties look like._ I coughed, choking on the thought. I heard the bedroom door shut and sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. “It’s fine, he’s probably seen a lot of panties in his adult life. I better hurry up before he blows a gasket.” I mumbled, drying off.

A few moments later, dressed in _different_ panties, and my drum outfit of black jeans, black shoes, and a white shirt. I met him in the kitchen, shoving my hands in my pockets. He was staring out the window over the sink, his hands resting on the counter.

“We okay?” I asked, shaking him out of his stare.

“Huh? Y-yeah.” He spun around, leaning against the counter. “Jared’s got everything all set. Some girls will be by in the morning to get you prepped and ready. Hair, nails, what dress to wear to match my suit, whatever that girly stuff is.”

“Okay...and?” I rolled my eyes, “you’re really good at dragging stuff out, you know.”

“He also told me that you need to stay here for the night. There’s no point in running home just to sleep when you can do that here. I mean, if you need to get anything from the house, a charger or something, we can do that. But...they’re going to be here so early in the morning that you may as well just stay.” He rushed out, embarrassed.

“Me? Sleep here? But we-”

“You do have a bed in your room.” He stated. “Unless you had plans tonight…” he looked away.

“Plans? No…” I sighed, brushing my fingers through my hair. “Alright, I’ll play Jared’s game. But I do need to get my charger, and something to sleep in. And my medication.” I shook my head. “We going now or after our session? And what about dinner? Do you want me to cook something or…” I looked around his kitchen. I have never once seen food other than water bottles coming out of this room.

“We’ll get something on the way. You ready then? We’ll skip the drums tonight, since we’ll have to get up early.” He walked past me, arms brushing. I shivered, but turned to follow him towards the garage door.

“W-wait. We’re taking your car?”

“My car?” He laughed, pulling two jackets off his hanger, handing a black leather one to me. He slid a black hoodie over his head, ruffling up his hair. “I never said we were taking my car.”

“Well then what about mine?”

“What about it?”

“We can take mine…I drive here every time!”

“Nah. Not this time. Come on.” He entered the garage door, holding it open. “Come on,” he repeated, “it’ll be fun.”

“But I’ve never been on a bike…” I gulped, walking back into the garage. I stared at the Ducati, eyes wide.

“You’ll be fine. Here.” He shoved a helmet over my head and for a second I couldn’t see anything until he adjusted it. I flailed, trying to push him away.

“Shannon!” I screamed, my eyes able to see him again. “I can’t believe you!”

He laughed, a glint in his eye. I smiled, too, hearing him laugh calmed my nerves down, if just a little.

“Sorry, guess my head is bigger than yours. Look up.” I rolled my eyes but did as he said. His fingers grazed my neck as he pushed my hair back, hooking the helmet straps. Goosebumps rose on my skin to his touch, and I hid back a gasp.

“Get on,” he grinned. I swallowed hard as he pulled away, and he put on his own helmet. I walked up to the bike and looked at the small seats. “You’ll be fine. Just put your feet on those silver things sticking out,” he clarified, grabbing the handles. “Or do you want me to get on first?” He asked, and before I could answer he climbed on, hugging the bike between his legs.

Carefully, I placed one foot on the foot rest and shakingly brought my other leg up and over, landing it on the other. My hands had grabbed onto his shoulders without me realizing, and I blushed, pulling them back. “S-sorry.” I mumbled, turning my head away until I couldn’t see him out of the visor.

“It’s fine. You’re going to have to hold on anyway.” He replied, his voice muffled by the helmets. “Grab my waist,” he pulled my chin, meeting my eyes. “And don’t let go for anything.”

I nodded, but refused to touch him. He rolled his eyes and turned to face forward again.

He turned the key and the bike shook beneath my legs, I squealed and wrapped my arms around his waist, banging our helmets together in the rush. I could hear faint laughing.

“Not funny!” I yelled, “you better not kill me on this thing before I get to meet your brother!” I taunted, grabbing onto the front of his hoodie. I could feel his stomach as he laughed, and the way his body moved as he breathed. I purred softly to myself, enjoying that sensation way too much.

I was shaken out of my mood as he started to move backwards, the garage door opening. “Ready?” He asked, turning us to face the road.

Before I could answer, he sped off down the dark street, my hair in the wind behind us.


	3. Lost in Your Eyes

I moaned, arching my back up off the plush bed. My hands gripped the sheets so hard, my knuckles were white. “Shannon!” I screamed, shutting my eyes tight.

“Don’t close your eyes,” he growled, his voice muffled. I swung them open and looked down at him, his face between my knees. My breathing was hard, gasping breaths. “I want you to come on my tongue,” he urged, slipping a finger inside my core, causing me to jump into the air. His hazel eyes were locked onto mine.

I swallowed hard, but my mouth was dry. “Sh-Shannon…” I breathed, “I’m g-gonna-”

“Then do it.”

“Fuck!” I came as he pumped his finger, his tongue flicking against my clit. My legs shook, my knees automatically coming towards my chest.

As I slowed my breathing, coming off of my high, he slid up my body, kissing my neck. “Was that so bad?” He purred, his breath washing over my face. I was lost for words as he leaned closer, lips brushing mine.

_ Beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep! _

I opened my eyes, staring at my brown cream-colored ceiling.  _ That’s not my… _ I growled, slapping my phone until I grabbed it, flinching against the bright light as I shut the alarm off.

Laying back, I stared at the ceiling, head reeling. I was sweating, my heartbeat starting to slow.  _ I just had the most invigorating dream in my life...why today of all days? _

I sat up slowly, looking around the room. The blanket was a mess from my dream, and the light wasn’t even shining through the window yet. I had spent the night in the guest room, and after tossing for what felt like hours, I finally fell asleep. I couldn’t shake the thought that he was only a couple of rooms down, and we were going to a party tonight. With celebrities and paparazzi.

I swung my legs over the side, feeling the cold wooden floor beneath my feet. I took a few deep breaths, closing my eyes.  _ “Shannon!” _ My head screamed again, echoing my dream, causing my eyes to flash open and my legs to squeeze together. “No!” I hissed out, standing. I was wearing a large shirt and panties.

Looking at my phone, the girls would be here in an hour. I wanted to eat but didn’t have enough time yet. Putting my phone on the bed, I went into the bathroom, grabbing my sugar scrub, my razor and shaving cream. I was going to be busy.

Forty minutes later, after scrubbing my skin raw and shaving every last hair, I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around my body and wrapped in my hair. I had twenty minutes before they got here, and I sighed happily.  _ I’ll be able to eat after all _ .

I slid on another large shirt and my workout shorts and left the bedroom, heading to the kitchen.

Shannon was sitting on the island, shirtless and baggy shorts, munching at cereal. His hair was ruffled,  _ bedhead is definitely attractive _ . I gulped but looked away quickly. “Mornin’,” he mumbled around a mouthful of Reese’s Puffs, watching me move. He swallowed, grabbing another spoonful. “You sleep okay? I never tested the bed out myself to see how it felt.”

“Yeah, it was fine. It’s just one night, and I’m not aching.” I forced myself to smile, my gaze lingering on his mouth. “How about you? Bowls?”

“Last cabinet over the fridge, and spoons by the sink.” He mumbled, shoving the spoon in his mouth. “I slept fine,” he pulled his eyes away.

I made my bowl and remained standing, leaning against the counter across from him. I took a spoonful and swallowed, “so...you been to one of these before. What should I expect?”

“Lots of skinny as hell women that flaunt themselves, and men that think they own the world.” He grumbled, picking up the empty bowl. He came around the island and his eyes widened. “You wearing anything under that shirt?” He smirked, passing me to put the bowl in the sink.

“Yes, as a matter of fact!” I lifted my shirt, exposing some of my belly to show my white shorts. “Excuse me for liking larger shirts than I should!” I protested, shoving a spoonful in my mouth.

“I never said anything about it, was just wondering.” He chuckled, walking past me again, heading towards his bedroom door. “By the way,” he stopped, hand holding the handle. “If you really want bigger shirts, I got plenty you can borrow.” He didn’t let me respond as he pushed inside his room, hand pushing through his hair.

* * *

Three hours later, I was finally getting the finishing touches on my look in my bedroom. They wouldn’t allow anyone in, and I could hear Shannon and two other guys laughing in the living room. The girls arrived first, and so I was ushered in before I could see who else had shown. I assumed it was Jared and Tomo, who else would it be?

I looked at myself in the long mirror they brought with them. My black hair was up and pulled back, but curls toppled down my back, a shiny silver jewel clipping it in place. My eyes had black wings, and a soft shading on my eyelids. My lips were a slightly darker red, and silver drops hung from my ears. I had a matching necklace that settled perfectly above my breasts. My dress was white and faded to black going down. It was a sweetheart neckline without straps, and the dress ended halfway below my knees. Around my hips sat a silver chain. My heels were high and black, with red bottoms. I twirled in the mirror, giggling. “I haven’t dressed up since prom,” I admitted. My nails were black with white spots.

The women were definitely flashy, with blonde hair and blue eyes. “You look amazing, Skylar. Shannon will lose his mind when he sees you,” she purred.

“Thank you.” I smiled, running my hands over the front of the dress. “Thank you for all your hard work, girls.” I turned to them each in turn, taking their hands. “I couldn’t have done anything like this on my own.”

“You’re welcome! We had so much fun dressing you up. We usually do girls for Jared, so someone for Shannon was definitely fun.” They giggled.

“We better meet them out there, we’ll go out first. Get some pictures,” they gathered their things and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

I sighed softly, turning back to the mirror.  _ This is the moment where I’m going to meet Jared...oh god, I might be sick.  _ I held my stomach for a moment, staring at the floor.

“Gotta brag to Meg,” I told myself, gaining confidence. “Gotta tell her Jared danced with me.” I smiled and straightened up, putting my hands to my sides. “I can do this,” I nodded once and turned to the bedroom door. As soon as the handle turned and clicked, the talking outside stopped.

I stepped out slowly, my eyes watching my hands as I shut the door behind me. When I turned, all six people were staring at me. My eyes found the girls first, their glittery phones in the air. Then I saw Tomo, his hands in his pockets and standing behind them, a small smile on his lips.

Then Jared. My heart dropped. He looked amazing in a bright red suit, his long brown hair cascading down. I swallowed hard, meeting his blue gaze. He smiled and I returned one, blushing.

Shannon shifted at Jared’s right, catching my eye. I looked at him, his black suit hugging him just right. The white shirt stood out against the black-tie. The white lining made him look taller, I realized. Suddenly glad the heels were so high. My eyes locked with his, heat filling my body.

He was silent as he stared at me, and I wished I could read his mind. Was he seeing his student in front of him, or someone completely new? “H-hi,” I muttered, walking towards them, my heels clicking loudly on the floor. “U-um.” I dragged my eyes away from Shannon’s, holding my hand out to Jared. “I’m Skylar, I’m Shannon’s student.”

He took my hand, covering them both with his other. His hands were gentle, warm. “He’s told me about you, says you’re a real hard learner.” He grinned, “maybe I’ll let you play a set with him at one of our concerts.”

I gasped, grinning. “That’s always been a dream of mine! To play in front of an audience!” I forced myself not to squeal, seeing my future rolling out in front of me.

“I’m Tomo,” he spoke up, pushing past the girls to stand beside Jared. “I’m not a brother, obviously, but I may as well be.” He chuckled, taking my hand. His hands were cold, and I suppressed a shiver.

“Hello, Tomo.” I replied, “I heard about you.” I giggled, glancing Shannon’s way. He had finally taken his eyes off me, sipping from his water bottle. “He says you’re the goofy one.”

“I believe that’s a compliment,” he laughed, taking his hand back. “Glad you’ll be joining us tonight, you sound like fun.”

“Alright, guys. Girls, you can head out. Thank you for your wonderful work again.” Jared pushed between Tomo and me, holding his arms out as he ushered the girls to the front door. “See you later.”

I looked at Shannon, putting a hand on my hip. “Are you going to say anything? The girls worked so hard on my look, you know.” I walked over to him, grinning. “You’re so quiet,” I tapped his chin, making him look at me.

“You look beautiful,” he forced out, eyes meeting mine again.

We stood like that until Jared came back, grabbing Shannon on the shoulder. “Let’s head out, huh? Dinner doesn’t start for a while, but we still get to rock and roll.” He grinned, “meet you in the limo.”

Tomo followed Jared out, closing the door behind them, leaving Shannon and me alone.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Shannon looked away, grabbing his water bottle. It crinkled under his hand.

“You don’t look fine.” I crossed my arms, “are you regretting asking me? I’ll go dance with your brother instead.” I muttered after he refused to answer me.

I moved to head towards the front door and he grabbed my arm. “I said you look beautiful, what more do you want?”

“I want you to acknowledge me a little more. I’m your student, but I’m also your friend. And for today, I’m your date. So suck it up and be my date, or deal with me dancing with one of the others.” I countered, frowning.

* * *

It was about one in the afternoon, two other bands had played a couple of songs, and Shannon and the guys were setting up to do a couple of their own. I stood off to the side, watching them with a tall skinny glass of champagne in my hand.

The ride here was awkward. Shannon had refused to look at me, and I was still getting used to the realization that I was breathing the same air as Jared.

“So you’re Shannon’s date, huh? Lucky girl.”

I turned at the voice, a brunette with striking brown eyes. I didn’t recognize her from anything and wondered if she was a date to one of the other rockers.

“Y-yes, actually,” I replied, giving her a small smile. Her red dress hugged her just right, her curves popping. Her chest was bigger than mine, and I inwardly rolled my eyes. “We’re not dating or anything, we’re just friends.” I took a sip of my drink, turning my attention back to the guys.

“Oh? Shocking. Usually, a girl shows up with one of them, they’re fucking.”

I choked on my drink, covering my mouth. “Excuse me?”

“Well, every girl Jared brings ends up in his pants by the end of the night. I assume it’s the same way with the brother. Of course, I’ll never know  _ his _ side.” She looked at the guys, arms crossed.

I glared at her out of the corner of my eye. “What do you mean...his side?”

“I’ve had a time or two with Jared,” she admitted, shrugging like it wasn’t a big deal. “So, you two...nothing?”

I cleared my throat, adjusting my face. “No, and I don’t plan on it. He’s my tea...he’s my friend. That’s all.” I kept our situation a secret. Unless he said otherwise, I wasn’t going to spread it.

“Hmm.” She stood there a moment more and then turned away, “suppose I’ll see you around, new girl.”

I watched her walk away, gripping the glass in my hand.

“Alright guys, soundcheck.” Jared’s voice pulled me back, I was close enough to hear them talk amongst each other. Tomo strung out a couple of chords, and Shannon smacked at his drums. I watched his arms, still relishing the way my body shuddered watching him play. It was amazing.

“All good here, J,” Shannon called, shifting in his seat.

“Yup,” Tomo cut in, pushing his hair back.

“Walk on Water in 3...2…”

They bang to play and I stared. I had ended up listening to all of their songs that night I called about the ad. I’ve never been to a concert, and just seeing them play here was enough to give me a taste.

I ended up lip singing with Jared, but my eyes remained on Shannon, almost imagining myself up there beside him, jamming out with him. It gave me a smile.

They sang a softer song next, I remembered falling in love with this one while I had listened the first time through and I giggled, glad their playing blocked out the sound.

_ “Bright lights, big city, she dreams of love…”  _ Jared sang, and I sighed happily, this song spoke to me. It was my favorite out of all of them, except for Shannon’s  _ Remedy _ .

_ “Bright lights, big, city, he lives to run…” _ he continued, and Shannon’s gaze came up, locking on mine. He lip sang with Jared, continuing to play and stare at me all at once.

_ “You are the one…”  _ I blushed at the words as Shannon mouthed them, tucking my hair back. I glanced down at my drink, swirling it slowly.

Jared kept singing, and Shannon returned his eyes back to his drums.

As soon as they finished, Shannon came up to me, grabbing my chin. “I’m sorry,” he rushed out. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a prick since you came out of your room at the house. I….I couldn’t help it,” he muttered, looking around us quickly. “Girls and me, we don’t work out well. And you...we’re friends, and I’m your teacher, but fuck if I haven’t gotten feelings for you.”

I blushed, warming as he spoke. “A-are you sure you’re not just...drinking too much?” I muttered, holding my cup up. I flicked my eyes around. No one was paying us any attention, and the last band was getting themselves set up.

“No. I’m not.” He let my chin go and straightened up. “Come on,” he took my hand, “put your drink down and come with me.”

I blinked and set the cup down on the table beside me, following as he dragged me between the tables. We left the dining hall and through another door that led outside to a balcony. We were away from the gaze of the people in the hall, but anyone walking through the hallway would see us.

He stopped at the railing, facing me. “What do you want, Shannon?” I finally asked, taking my hand back and rubbing my arms slowly. “I’m only supposed to be your student, we became friends because we’re mature and can take it. But you got  _ feelings _ for me?” I shook my head, I wouldn’t admit that I had feelings, too. “You’re famous, Shannon, and I’m just...bland.” I sighed.

He touched my arm, making me lookup. “I do have feelings for you. And it makes me jealous that you always wanted Jared. To see him, to meet him. Hell, I  _ saw _ the way you looked at him when you came out of your room this morning. I  _ saw _ the way you blushed.”

“So? You’re jealous, so what? I just met some brunette chick that wants to get in your pants to compare you to him! You think that doesn’t infuriate me?” I blurted, arms in the air.

“You’re jealous.” He teased, all anger and awkwardness gone.

“You were jealous first.”

“Admit it, Skylar...you like me, too.” He smirked, leaning against the railing. “I noticed little things, Sky. Your gaze lingered on me longer after a few weeks of spending time together. You practically drooled when my shirt was off.”

“I did not drool!”

“Shut up. Listen to me.” He straightened, grabbing my face. “I don’t give a fuck about whoever that woman was. I don’t care if you’re half my age, and I don’t care if I’m your teacher.”

My eyes searched his, the wind causing his hair to ruffle and my skin to break out in goosebumps.

“I’m falling for you, Skylar. Fucking like it.”

He pulled my face up, kissing me. His eyes closed, and I leaned into it, my eyes closing. It was a soft, warm kiss. He wasn’t holding back, and I let him.

After what felt like hours, he pulled back slowly, meeting my eyes again.

I sighed, leaning into his hand. “I’m falling for you, too.”


	4. We Belong?

After we had dinner, and moseyed around for a few hours, we left. Jared didn’t pick up any girls, and Tomo was the first to get dropped off at home. Shannon and I had sat close together, but careful not to be too suspicious when the others were around.

As soon as Jared left the limo and the door shut, we turned to each other.

“You can stay another night if you’d like to.” He rushed out, taking my hands. “I mean, I’d like you to...if you would.”

I smiled, reaching up to fix the collar of his shirt. “I wouldn’t mind,” tilting my head, my eyes went up to his face and locked with his. “You guys were pretty amazing in person, you know. I may have listened to all your songs, but it was a whole different experience seeing it played out.”

He laughed, leaning back in the seat and staring out the window.

\---

Once we stepped in through the front door, I groaned and bent down, unhooking the heels on my feet. I could hear the door’s lock click, and he turned, bumping into me.

“Shit-” he grabbed onto my waist, pulling me back to him, my butt against the front of him. I gasped, my mouth dropped open, my hand frozen on the clip on my heel.

I turned my head to look back at him, raising up to stand straight. “Um…” I pulled away gently, blushing. “I’m sorry, I should have sat down or something.” I tucked my hair back behind my ear, looking anywhere but at him.

“It-it’s fine.” He cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Do you want help?” He asked, walking past me and pulling out a chair. “Sit.”

I did as he asked and sat, crossing my arms. “I don’t  _ need  _ help, but I suppose since you  _ asked _ …” he knelt down on one knee, pulling one foot onto his leg.

“Oh, I’m a wonderful gentleman.” He teased, unclipping the strap and sliding the heel off. He put it beside him and switched feet, pulling the heel off since the strap was already undone. He looked up at me, quiet for a moment.

“Do you need help with...any of that?” He asked, gesturing at the dress and the hair.

“I-I um.” I blushed, standing. He stood as well, easily towering over me.

He rolled his eyes, spinning me around.

I squealed, grabbing his arms as I stopped facing away from him. “How do you even- never mind, don’t answer that.”

“I have had a time or two, yes.” He replied, moving the dress around to find a zipper at the top of my tailbone. “I’m sorry if that repulses you,” he muttered, slowly pulling the zipper up, letting it fall open.

“It doesn’t...repulse me,” I replied softly, “I’d rather not know about your past...business. If that’s okay with you. I haven’t exactly had a history like you, not even close.”

He snorted and undid the zipper. I didn’t have a bra on, but I kept my arms crossed to hold the front up. I felt him in my hair, slowly undoing it as it fell, gently brushing against the bare skin on my exposed back.

“I think the last time a guy even touched me was high school…and that was a nightmare in itself.” I muttered, talking outloud to myself.

He had finished my hair, but stood there in silence for a moment, twirling the clip in his hands. “It’s been a few years, actually…” he muttered, “since I’ve been with anyone. Relationship or otherwise.” He touched my shoulder, pulling me gently around. His eyes searched mine.

“Here,” He held the clip out to me and I took it, careful to hold my dress up.

“Thanks...um…” I blushed, staring at the clip. “I’m...going to go get changed. Do you...do you want to do something?” I looked up at him.

“A movie, maybe? If you’re not too tired.”

“I’m wide awake, actually.” I smiled, leaning down to pick up my heels. I came back up, stretching on my toes to kiss his cheek. “Give me ten, hmm?” I brushed past him, sliding into my room.

\---

I came out fifteen minutes later, my hair brushed out and down naturally, my makeup wiped off and instead of a dress, I wore one of the large tanks Shannon had left on my bed, one I recognized from our drumming sessions, and my white shorts.

“You ready?” I asked, turning the corner to enter his living room, the giant TV had a title screen on loop, and I stared as I sat beside him, legs crossed. “ _ The Equalizer _ ?” I looked over at him, my eyes roaming over his form. He had put on a baggy tank and baggy shorts. It was the first time I’ve ever seen him without shoes on, and I giggled. “You DO have toes!”

“What?” He looked over at me, confused. “You’re laughing because I have toes?”

“I’ve never seen you without shoes!” I grinned, tucking my hair back behind my ear. “All these months, not a single toe has seen the light of day.”

He chuckled, “shut up and watch the movie.” He had hit play as soon as I sat down, and Denzel’s deep voice rang across the living room.

Halfway through the movie we had adjusted, the leg rest had come up under his legs, and my head ended up in his lap. By the time the credits rolled, his hand was in my hair and my arms were wrapped around his leg, my eyes starting to close without my control.

“You ready for bed?” He asked, mid yawn. I heard him stretch, and I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

“Yeah… it was a long day.” I murmured, standing. I looked over at him as he stood, turning the TV off.

“I’ll walk you to bed?”

“Sure.” I yawned, turning away from him and heading to my room. I pulled the door open, stepping inside. In my half-awake state, I took the hem of my shirt in my hands, starting to pull it up my torso.

He cleared his throat in my ear, making me jolt.

“What?!” I spun on him, eyes wide, dropping the shirt and it slid back into place.

He was standing in the door, arms crossed. “I was going to ask you…” he looked away, rubbing his neck.

“What, Shan...I”m tired…” I yawned again, brushing my fingers through my hair.

He stepped forward, my face immediately in his warm hands, his mouth on mine. I groaned softly, my eyes closing.

He sunk into me, pressing our bodies together. I forgot how tired I was as he pushed me back onto my bed, never breaking the kiss.

Once I was laying on my back with him over me did he stop, his hair just long enough to cover his eyelashes. He was breathing a little heavy, and I had to breathe through my nose to keep calm.

“I’d like to sleep with you tonight, if that’s okay.” He blurted, hands on either side of my head, staring down at me.

I swallowed hard, “s-sleep with me?”

“I mean  _ sleep _ ,” he rolled his eyes. “Just scoot over,” he flopped down beside me, one arm tucked between us, the other pulling the blanket to cover us. “Sleep.” He closed his eyes as he rested his arm across my stomach.

I blushed, laying there in the dark and staring at the ceiling. My head was still reeling over the long kiss.

I stared at the ceiling for a while, but sleep overcame me. I hadn’t slept well the night before and I was exhausted. Darkness soon filled my vision.

\--

I woke the next day to the light shining through the open bedroom door. My shirt was wrapped tightly around me, just barely covering my chest. My hair was a tangled mess. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretching. I remembered falling asleep to Shannon beside me, the long kiss he had given. I blushed and swung my feet out of the bed and onto the floor.

I went in and brushed my hair, untangling the mess I had made in my sleep. When I looked refreshed, I went looking for him.

“Shannon?” I called out, searching first the kitchen and then moving towards the rest of the house. The last place I thought to check was the band room, and when I made it to the garage, I noticed the door was open and a light thrumming from a guitar could be heard.

I stepped lightly, not wanting to disturb him at all. Peeking through the door, I saw his back to me, a guitar in his lap and a soft hum coming from him.

“You’re standing at the edge...it’s one more chance to take my hand…”

I perked up, wondering what he was singing and knowing I didn’t recognize it from any of their previous songs. I stepped in the room and went to my drum set, sitting in my chair, watching him.

“Alright, okay…” he continued humming and singing, and I sat there. Listening to him sing was calming, and different. I knew he was a musician, but hearing him and seeing how well he could sing was a surprise.

After a few minutes, he looked up, meeting my eyes. It was quiet for a long time as he just strummed the guitar, not saying a word.

“Good morning…” I finally whispered, standing. I went over to him slowly, and he placed the guitar on the floor beside him. His eyes never left mine as I slid my leg over his, sitting in his lap. My arms went around his neck, my fingers playing with the hair on his neck.

“Mornin’,” he mumbled, eyes searching mine as his arms went around my waist, pulling me tighter against him. “Did you sleep…”

His question was cut off as my lips pressed to his, my hands tightening their hold. A soft groan escaped from him as we kissed, and I gasped softly when he gripped my waist, digging his fingers in. He pressed his tongue to my lips and I opened automatically, allowing him access to my mouth, and we kissed deeper. Harder.

I moaned, becoming breathless. “Sh-Shan-”

“What?” He grumbled, moving his mouth to my neck.

“Don’t be too gentle with me.”


	5. Dreams or Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS VERY EROTIC. If you wish to skip to chapter 6 to avoid this, you may. You won't miss anything of importance!

Shannon picked me up immediately, his mouth never leaving mine as he walked out of the band room and into the garage. He made it to the Charger before sitting me on the hood, my legs wrapping around his hips, and yet, our kiss never wavered.  
His hands went up into my hair, grabbing as much of it as he could and pulled. I gasped aloud, my neck exposed to him as he nibbled and licked across my throat. “I didn’t intend to go easy,” he growled, nipping my ear.  
I pushed against him, my hands grabbing onto the elastic of his shorts, wanting to be closer. His chest pressed against mine, rising and falling with our breaths. It was the first time I’ve ever touched his torso without a shirt on.  
“Shannon…” I moaned, grabbing his face in my hands, forcing him to lean back. I caught my breath, eyes locked with his. I could see the hunger in his eyes, and his fingers tightening on my hips.  
I pressed our foreheads together, closing my eyes, taking deep breaths. “I know I said don’t go easy on me, but damn, a girl’s gotta breathe sometime.” I giggled, pulling back and sliding my hands through his hair.  
“I waited...for a long time, Sky…” he took my hands from his hair, holding them gently. “I’ve wanted this since our first week together. But I was mature enough to understand this was a teacher-student relationship, and then friends. But that’s all. And when we confessed feelings for each other, well…” he looked away, shrugging. “It gave me hope.”  
I smiled, kissing his jaw. “I’ve been waiting, too. I was too afraid that you'd say no because of who I am, or because of my age, or because I’m not famous or a model or anything important.”  
He swung his gaze back to mine, grabbing my face. We stayed like that for a few moments, just breathing in the air around us, months of feelings and unsaid things crossing our faces. What felt like hours was only seconds, and his hands slid under my thighs, pulling me to him.  
He walked away from the Charger, pushing back through the door into the main house and heading towards his bedroom door. The forbidden door.  
With a shuffle of adjusting his hold on me and pushing the door open, we made it inside. I didn’t get a chance to look around before his mouth was on mine again, and I dropped to a mattress below me.  
Immediately he crawled over me, kissing my lips, my jaw, my neck. He couldn’t stop at one place. His hands were on either side of my head at first, but then one touched the hem of my shirt and slowly started to lift, exposing my belly.  
I groaned, shivering under his touch. His rough fingers grazed across my skin as the shirt came up with his arm, the closest he’s ever been to touching any part of me that wasn’t normal. My back arched as his fingers grazed just under my breasts, teasing me slowly.  
“I’ve always wanted to see these...god, I waited too fucking long.” He took both hands then and grabbed my shirt, yanking it over my head and throwing it over his shoulder. His eyes glowed in the light. “Beautiful…” he leaned down, taking one of my nipples into his mouth, a hand going to the other.  
“Oh!” I moaned, eyes going wide as he nipped at me, my hands grabbing the sheet under me.  
He continued, ravishing what he could. His hands kept roaming my body, across my breasts, over my throat, down my ribs, and back up again. I became frantic, and struggled to get my fingers under both elastic bands around his hips, my arms too short to push them more than an inch down.  
He chuckled, stopping his assault on my body to watch my hands. “Do you need some help?” He asked, teasing. He kissed my nose and stood, pushing his thumbs under the elastic. In one swift movement he dropped them to the floor and his erection sprang free.  
I gulped, blushing so hard my ears rang. He was definitely as big as I imagined, and I hoped it wasn’t too much for me. I went to get up off the bed but he pushed me back down. “Nu uh,” he smirked, grabbing my shorts. He managed to tug both at once, and I was instantly exposed to him on his bed. I shivered, goosebumps covering my body. He was finally seeing me naked.  
“Shannon-” he grabbed my wrists and pulled me to the floor.  
“Told you, I’m not going easy.” He had his length in one hand, the other wrapped around my wrists. “Take what you can, but I don’t need you choking to death.” He let go of my wrists, putting his hands in my hair, pulling the long dark locks into a ponytail.  
I blushed and licked my lips, keeping my eyes on his belly button as I slid my tongue slowly over the tip, and instantly my eyes closed and I took him in my mouth.  
“Fuck, okay!” He moaned, laying his head back. I personally haven’t done this before, but I’ve seen enough videos to know the basics to it. I slid a hand over him, slowly thrusting as I sucked and licked, my eyes closing. His hand grew tighter in my hair, causing me to whimper.  
When the pain was almost unbearable, he let go and shoved me back onto the bed. I gasped, only getting a second of air before his lips were on me again, drinking me in. My eyes closed and I wrapped my fingers into his hair.  
I could feel his warmth rubbing against my entrance and I moaned, arching against him. With my next breath, he entered me, and I dug my nails into his neck, eyes shooting open. “Fuck!” I screamed out, feeling my body adjust around his size, the pain was quick to come, and just as quick to leave as he stayed where he was, giving me a moment.  
He breathed heavy, his eyes closed tight. I relaxed and let out a long sigh, pressing my forehead to his. “I’m okay,” I breathed, staring at his eyelids. “I promise. It’s just been...a long time,” I blushed. “You can go now.”  
His eyes opened, and the hazel locked onto my brown. I nodded, and he pressed his face into my neck, nuzzling as he began to thrust, slowly at first, going opposite the light kisses he placed on my skin.  
And then it lit on fire.  
He began to lose control, thrusting into me with more and more strength, one arm ended up wrapping around my body, holding me tightly to him as he bucked. My hands grabbing onto his back, leaving what I sure would be scratches for days. He moaned into my ear as he moved, saying things I never expected him to ever say.  
“Beautiful, sexy, fucking miracle of a woman.” He growled, “fuck…” he had me on his lap now, and pressed his forehead against mine, locking our gazes.  
“Sh-Shannon, I’m-”  
“Come for me,” he breathed out, kissing me. “Let go,” he grunted, and I moaned against his lips.  
“Shannon!” I clenched around him, my stomach filling with fire as I came around him.  
Almost instantly he filled me with warmth, grunting with the effort. We were slick with sweat, and breathing hard. I leaned against him, my hands slowly rubbing circles into his back. His face pressed into my shoulder and he held me tight, as if he was afraid to let me go..  
“Fuck…” he sat there a minute more and then lay me down. He lay beside me on the bed, and pulled me tightly to him, kissing my hair.  
I grinned and nuzzled the arm wrapped around me, not wanting to move. Not wanting to leave this moment too soon.  
\---  
I awoke late the next day, my face pressed against skin. I flashed my eyes open, seeing bare chest all around. A heavy arm was across my waist, and I relaxed when I saw the symbols on the inside of his arm.  
I closed my eyes again, sinking into the memories of the night before. After our heated time together, we took a shower. Together.  
We ate dinner. Together.  
And not until after we just managed to squeeze a session, twice as hard as normal because of our missed days, did we end up back in his bed.  
“Good mornin,” he grumbled, shifting to roll onto his back, his arm sliding off me. His eyes were still closed but his hair was a mess. He peeked open one eye, bringing his gaze across my chest and back up to my face before closing it again with a hum.  
“Someone's in a good mood,” I replied, sitting up.  
“Oh, no you don’t.” He pulled me back down, smushing my face against his chest. “We got all day, I wouldn’t mind a repeat,” he purred.  
I blushed, staring at the wall beside him. I remembered the way he kissed me last night, fast and rough, like he couldn’t get enough. His hands in my hair, on my neck, my face, my back. He couldn’t keep his hands still, and his mouth was even harder to control. Nipping and licking every chance he got.  
“Not today, old man. Some of us have to work.” I managed to wiggle out from under his arms, planting my feet on the floor. I blinked in the light, almost forgetting I was in his room.  
It looked a lot like mine, except there was an acoustic guitar sitting in a chair in the corner, clothes strung out on the floor, band posters on the wall, and some were even of his own band.  
“You’re a real bummer...are you sure we can’t stay here?” He had sat up behind me, trailing his fingers slowly up my leg. I giggled, pushing his hand away.  
“Stop it. Didn’t you have enough last night?” I teased.  
“Maybe...or maybe not.” He muttered, sitting up fully, hands in his hair. He pushed past me, standing.  
I blushed and looked away, it would take more than one day of sex to get me comfortable seeing a fully naked Shannon.  
“I need a shower…”  
“Me, too. Wanna take one with me?” He teased, heading out of the bedroom, not bothering to grab any clothes.  
I rolled my eyes and slipped on one of his shirts, knowing it would cover me enough to get to the bathroom. _I have time for one more..._


End file.
